Chloe Katsaros
by ewanmacleod
Summary: A Zoe fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"What's your favorite type of drink?"

"Listen, if you're trying to hit on me…" the girl in the bar replied, "Don't."

"I'm not trying to hit on you." The dark haired girl sat down next to her. "I'm just trying to be friendly, starting with buying you a drink."

"Which will inevitably lead to hitting on."

"Not unless you want it to. Do you want it to end up with kissing?"

"I'm–" she sheepishly started, trying to look away, down, around the room. She gave up, laughing. Who's to say she couldn't have a little fun? "Buy me any type of drink."

"Now we're talking. Sir?" she called to the bartender, pointing. "Two… of those please!"

"So are you new here? I've never seen you around."

"Tell me about yourself first."

"Not until we have had a lot to drink." She winked.

Three rounds later, she asked the same question.

"There's not much to know. My name is Evelyn Roland. I've lived here for most of my life. My dad's Greek, mom's American. I come here a lot. I have had a few bad relationships in the past. I desperately want to find where I belong. Your turn."

"I'm Chloe. Chloe Katsaros. That's about it."

"No? Nothing else? Parents, pets, schools, boyfriends, girlfriends, nothing?"

"That's classified."

"Classified? What are you, a spy? Ha!" she downed the rest of her cup and leaned in. "Secrets aren't all that bad though."

"Are you the one that's hitting on me, now?" Chloe finished her own cup, trying to suppress a smile, maybe a laugh, but failing.

"Maybe. You don't seem to mind. You know, I'm feeling… freer than I was earlier."

"Always a good sign. You up for another round?"

"Abso– shit!"

"Bad words involved?"

"I have to go home. I work tomorrow and–"

"I got you covered, girl." She took out her phone and called a cab. "Give them a few minutes."

"What about you though?"

"I have to walk you to your doorstep, don't I?"

Evelyn smiled.

"Chloe Katsaros?" a man's voice called. She and Evelyn stood up and walked together to the tall Scottish man in the door.

"Well hello there, handsome! You must be Mr. Cab Company that I ordered!"

"Uh, yes. Ch – Miss, who is this with you?"

"Evelyn! Can I just take her home first, pleeeease?" The man sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"Just… let's go."

Chloe thought the car ride could've been a little longer, but the man seemed to drive faster than the other cars on the road.

"That's the house!" Evelyn's head lolled as she stared out the window. The car pulled to the curb, and she opened the door and ran outside.

"Hold on a second!" Chloe yelled, chasing after her. Once she reached the doorstep, panting, she grabbed her hand. "You going to be ok tonight?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for tonight. I had fun. Ohh!" she shuffled through her purse, pulling out a marker and a scrap of paper. She scribbled down her name and number before handing it to her.

"One more thing before I go inside. Go to bed." She stalled for a second and kissed Chloe. It took her by surprise, but she didn't mind. She smiled, wrapping her arms around her.

Alec honked the horn

"I'm sorry about him. I'll call you? Text you?"

"Sounds good."

As Evelyn walked into her house, Chloe stumbled back to the car.

"Want to be a little more impatient, Alec?"

"We have work to do, Zoe."

"Ugh. Can't we stick with Chloe?"

"No. Why didn't you just do what you were supposed to do tonight?"

"What? Super spy stuff? Finding a sister? I did better than that."

"Do tell."

She took out the slip of paper from Evelyn.

"I got Revenant's phone number."


	2. Chapter 2

Pounding headaches had to be a side effect of getting drunk the night before, Zoe thought as she reached into her kitchen cabinet to grab an advil.  
But what about slight regret from the night before? From not continuing the kiss? From not saying goodnight properly? From not getting her number?

Wait a minute, she thought, stumbling over to her purse. She dug through and pulled out a small piece of ripped paper:

**Evelyn  
348 555 3284  
:)**

It was worth a shot.

**C: Evelyn? It's Chloe**

She waited.  
She waited.  
She waited.

**E: Hey! How's it going?**

Off to a good start

**C: Headache. You?**

**E: Same. I had fun last night. Again sometime?**

**C: Definitely. When?**

**E: You free tonight? I know a great restaurant**

A little soon. A little short notice.

**C: When and where?**

It was a date.

The restaurant was not entirely full, which was nice. Only a few people, and then Zoe and Evelyn… What could go wrong?  
Zoe sat at the table waiting, searching through the menu. God, she needed a sprite. Where was Evelyn?  
She looked up.  
There was Evelyn.  
"You look really nice" she said, standing up.  
"I didn't know whether to go formal or casual. In between won."  
"It works."  
"Just one thing," Evelyn started, "no-"  
"Alcohol" they said in unison, laughing.  
It was off to a nice start.

It was quite a blessing Alec didn't have to take them home. He wouldn't have stood for the giggling, the kissing, the walking hand-in-hand to Zoe's door.  
"Better than yesterday?" Evelyn asked.  
"Better, and I'll be able to remember it."  
"Always a plus." They lingered for a moment, not wanting to say goodbye quite yet.  
"Come inside! Hallways are sketchy. I can get you something to drink?"  
"Water," she laughed, "just water."

"Want to watch a movie?" Zoe asked, giving Evelyn a glass.  
"I shouldn't stay long. I mean, i'm not sure if i have to work-"  
"I understand."  
She smiled. "Thanks though."  
Zoe kissed her cheek.  
Evelyn kissed her back on the lips, a little harder than before. It lasted until Zoe broke it off.  
"Wanna do something?"  
"God, yes"  
"I, uh, have a nice bedroom i could show you. It's pretty."  
"I'm sure it is. Show me"  
She led her in and closed the door behind her. She turned around and pushed Evelyn against the wall, kissing her lips, her neck, over and over. She grabbed her knee, lifting it up to her side. Her hand reached for her waist, but she stopped herself, pulling away again.  
"You sure you want to do this, Evy?"  
"Don't even ask. Just… just kiss me."  
"You're not the first person i've dated.  
"You're not mine either"  
"I don't want you to get hurt from being another person on my list."  
"Well then." She grinned. "Let's see how long you last."  
Feisty girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you do?" Alec said, repulsed at the mess in Zoe's apartment.

"I had company last night. We played some games." She smirked. "We had fun."

"Company? Fun? And you didn't think to invite me?"

"Not the kind of fun you're thinking about."

"Now that's too bad." It was funny but almost sad how oblivious he was. She couldn't even tell if he was trying to be sarcastic.

"Did you find anything out about our fancy Revenant?" she asked, trying to change the subject before he did find everything out.

"I thought you were going to have it under control. Did you have a dinner party or something? What did you do?"

"I did nothing in relation to Revenant." She thought about adding a 'well…', but that would add suspicion and require an explanation.

"Well what?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said 'I did nothing in relation to Revenant. Well…' Well what?"

Shit.

"Nothing." She quickly added, not wanting to tell him about her night. On second thought, maybe adding nothing made it worse.

"Zoe," his voice had more concern to it, "What did you do?"

"I–"

"Did you kill someone?"

"No! I don't do that!"

"What'd you do then?"

"I invited Evy over and–"

"And what? Did she tell you anything? Anything that can help us find my sister? Take down Revenant?"

"No… it's nothing like that. I didn't do anything to help the case at all."

"What'd you do then?" he demanded.

"Nothing! I did nothing!"

"ZOE!" he yelled. For the first time, he actually scared her.

"You might want to sit down."

Zoe was moments from telling Evelyn about her telling Alec, but that might not have been the smartest idea. It read on her face.

"Are you ok?" Evelyn asked. "You like kind of… Worried."

"Fine. I promise. I think."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just had a busy morning. Cleaning up. You know the drill."

"Not really. It was fun though. I'm glad it was you and not someone who would be ready to just turn out to be someone who's trying to take me down."

Oooh, killer.

"Nope," she tried hard not to make it come out as a squeak. "Wouldn't do that to you."

"Can I kiss you again?" Evelyn asked, stepping closer.

"You don't even have to ask." They kissed again, trying to drag it out so they wouldn't have to leave.

"Hold up," Evelyn broke off, "What's that over there?"

Zoe turned around, not noticing Evelyn's reeling up to knock her out.

"Liar." She whispered as she stared at Zoe's limp body on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

When Zoe woke up, she tried to make herself aware of her surroundings before even bothering to open her eyes. Tied to a chair, warm room, one person. When she opened her eyes, she was in her own house.

"Who is Alec Fell?" The girl asked. Evelyn.  
"Evy-"  
"Don't give me that crap. I see right through whatever you're trying to do. Trying to save yourself. It's not going to work."  
"What's-"  
"Who is Alec Fell?"  
She said nothing. Evelyn sighed in disgust and hit Zoe's cheek.  
"Who is Alec Fell?" She repeated for the third time.  
"A friend of mine! Was that really necessary?"  
"Define friend."  
"He drives me places. We talk sometimes."  
"What else?"  
"What do you mean what else? We kissed once, but we're not dating if that's what you're talking about." She paused for a second. "How do you know about him?"  
"Your phone rang while you were still sleeping. I didn't answer, but i listened to the message he left. I read the text messages. When were you going to tell me that this was all faked, Zoe?" The sound of her own name sent shivers down her spine.  
"It wasn't fake." Evelyn hit her again, a little harder.  
"From the moment you walked into the bar. When we talked-"  
"Maybe at first, but-"  
"Don't interrupt me."  
"When we got drunk, when I kissed you back, it was real. I wasn't trying anything else."  
"Spies are supposed to be good liars."  
"I suppose it'd matter if i was lying."  
"Perhaps i should call Alec?"  
"NO! No! He… He thinks i'm still investigating. If he found out-"  
"About what? About 'us'? About you being held hostage in your own apartment? So what?"  
She dialed the number.  
"Please don't!" Zoe begged. "Hang up, please!"  
"You're going to tell him that you found something out. You need him to come over right away. That's all. Any mention of me, you die, and when he comes, he dies."  
"Something tells me you don't want to do that." It was an overused line, but maybe it would work.  
Evelyn pulled out a gun and hit the dial button. Zoe stared at the gun, at the phone, took a deep breath. The call rang back once, twice. _Please don't pick up. Please don't pick up._  
"Heeello?" Alec answered. Of course he would pick up. She stared at Evelyn, who mouthed at her to say something.  
"EVELYN IS REVENANT!" she yelled, and Evelyn cut the call.  
"I give you one order, and you screw it up."  
"Oh, that was an order? My mistake. I thought it was just a small request. Besides, he already knew."  
"You–" she pulled out the gun and pointed it between Zoe's eyes.  
"You think I haven't stared down the barrel of a gun before."  
"No one's ever killed you before." Evelyn retorted.  
"Not like you're going to, though."  
"Excuse me?" she scoffed. "Of course I will!"  
"Why haven't you then? You have every reason to. You found out that I was spying on you. I yelled about you and Revenant to Alec when you told me not to. What's stopping you?"  
"Nothing's stopping me! What's stopping you?"  
"From… dying? The fact that you're not killing me. Why aren't you?"  
"Well, I– I –"  
"You don't want to."  
"More than anything I want to. I wish I could just get you out of my life. I wish I never met you."  
"Because I made you feel happy for more than a few moments? Because you felt loved for once?"  
"Shut up."  
"Why? Because I'm telling you the truth?"  
"Because if you don't, I'll kill you."  
"We went over this. You can't. You won't. Now what?"  
"What about Alec? He's coming soon."  
"Can i at least call him to say to not come?"  
"No. I may not be able to kill you, but i'll be happy to kill him and watch you suffer."  
"No no please! Don't!"  
"Why? Because now you love him? Now you're going to tell me that?"  
"Because his sister was taken by Revenant!" She blurted, and almost immediately wished the words stayed behind her tongue.  
"And what? You're trying to find her? Maybe i should bring her in, kill them both, and then leave you alone in your house."  
"I'm trying to minimize the body count here. Not get rid of as many people as i can."  
"I'm trying to decide how i feel about you."  
A knock on the door.  
Evelyn laughed, turned away, cocked the gun.  
_Duck… Duck…_  
"Say something!" She hissed.  
"Goose!"  
The shot fired, ringing in Zoe's ear.  
_One._  
Splinters flew from her ruined door. _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead.  
_The top of Alec's head rose from the gaping hole in the door, but he quickly ducked again when another shot rang out.  
_Two._  
"Goose? Really?" She demanded, waving her gun at Zoe again.  
"Couldn't resist. Someone at the window!" She shouted as Evelyn shot once, twice, thrice out the window. Shattered glass mixed with the broken door.  
_Three. Four. Five._  
"What was that about?"  
"Must've been a bird. He's peeking up again!" She shot once more.  
_Six!_  
She shot again. The gun clicked uselessly.  
"Damn it…" She muttered under her breath.

"What now? Out of bullets?" She stood up as best she could and swung the chair around, knocking Evelyn to the ground. "A little help here, Alec?" She yelled, pointing to her bonds. He broke through the remainder of the door, pulling out a pocketknife, and cut through the ropes.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"What about the girl?" he asked.  
"Her name is Evelyn!" she snapped back. He held up his hands and backed off as Zoe swung the chair over her head, knocking the wind out of Evelyn.  
"That answer your question?"  
"What are you going to do about her though?"  
She stared around the room for a second.  
"Do you have handcuffs?" he nodded and gave them to her.  
"Why do you have handcuffs?" she asked. He didn't answer.  
"Your turn now," Zoe continued. "Get up. Slowly. No funny business. Keep your hands where I can see them."  
Evelyn did just that. Zoe took her hands, one at a time, and cuffed them together.  
"Sorry darling," she said, leaning forward and kissing her once. Twice. She stepped back, but forward again, pulling her into a long, deep kiss.  
"Zoe–" Alec broke the two apart.  
"Sorry, sorry…" she started, wiping her mouth off. "Take her to the police station. I have to clean this mess up."  
She turned away as he led Evelyn out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing got Zoe's mind off yesterday's events than standing in her drafty living room and admiring what was left of her window. That was going to have to get fixed before she packed up and disappeared again.  
A knock on the door. Alec peeked his head through the gaping hole and waved, letting himself in.  
"You do know that in some places, that's considered breaking and entering." She said, not breaking her stare from the shattered glass.  
"Fortunately, it was already broken. Takes off half the charge."  
"I don't think that's how it works. What do you want?"  
"Well! Thought you might be a little happy to see me. I just came to see how you were holding up."  
"Fine. Just fine. Kind of tired. Kind of sad. Kind of angry" She kicked a piece of glass towards the wall. "The worst part is that i knew it would probably happen. Something would slip, and everything would be ruined. My feelings got the best of me, and i let it happen." She looked over at Alec. "She could've killed you. Not me. She was ready to have me watch you die. She wasn't ready to get rid of me though."  
"You wouldn't have liked to see me die?"  
"Someone would probably hold me liable to some extent. And-"  
"And?"  
"You're my friend. I know i don't always show it because you're kind of a killjoy, but you've stuck with me longer than anyone else has. It's been two weeks since we decided to start this crazy mission. It's only been two weeks since Scotland. That's the longest I've been with someone."  
They stood in silence.  
"Have you heard from Nancy?" He finally asked.  
"Probably off in her own world, finding out more about her mother. Stealing things. Going through someone's room. Stealing my alias again."  
"You miss her, don't you?"  
"No! Well…"  
"Well?"  
"Yes, i do kind of miss her, ok? She was pretty cool. She saw through Bridget pretty fast. Plus, Samantha Quick. And…" she trailed off, not wanting to go into full detail in front of him.  
"You're going to have to tell me about your travels and adventures sometime."  
"Let's focus on your sister first."


	6. Chapter 6

Alec released the clutch in his car, almost forgetting to take the key as he left. His house was warmer than Zoe's, but thankfully cooler than it was outside. He walked up the stairs and into the room tucked away in the corner, shielded from the sun with dark drapes.  
A girl sat in a chair in the center of the room. She was bound, gagged, and bloodied, but not whimpering as he walked nearer. He tore out the gag.  
"I can't wait until you're caught." She panted, spitting the bad taste from her mouth. "What's Chloe going to think when she finds out?"  
"Her name is Zoe. She's not going to find out. She told me some very interesting information about you and Revenant. So you, Evelyn," he took out his pocketknife, "Are going to tell me where my sister is."


End file.
